Against the tides
by Miko-chan
Summary: The year 1945, whereas the World War II was ended...The one who posses all the gates had lost them all. In 1969, she's gonna take them all back.. *UPDATED*chapter3!*
1. History

Standard Disclaimers apply. Made by GONZO. The some of the histories and bits of fact are borrowed from AEGIS Files v.2 (and their resources) and read some pretty big and scary books. Mostly are just plain history from me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Origin of the Gate Dimensions:  
AEGIS Intelligence Files  
Confidential   


090139, 13th year of Showa  
(Well, if you are a history freak, it is the day exactly when Adolf Hitler conquered Poland and World War II begun.)  
  
A strange radio wave was interrupted in the telegraph of a ship as it sends S.O.S to US Navy, stranded in the vast oceans of Pacific. Spotting a barren island, they have resided to the location for rescue. (using life boats). When the Navy arrived, they have informed them about the unintelligible sounds heard in their messages. Building an educated guess that there was something in the island that disturbs their signals. An investigation was made and a beholding sight of green groves and species were residing in the middle of the land. Different vegetation and temperate ecosystem survives with no valleys. The island is located at 5 meters near the equator This was some kind of phenomenon, for the soil was cracked and dried, not to mention that there was no adequate nutrients for the surroundings. There were no mountains and completely no fresh water around.  
  
They have arrived at the center of the jaded regions of the island. They have noted a floating crystal, underneath a small spring compared to a small bowl. They have reported it back to the research teams in America.   
  
  
08/43, 2 years before the end of World War II  
  
The small laboratory was to be found on the same island where it was discovered. They have excavated the crystal in its waters to be analyzed in the newly built teams. They were able to accumulate a thesis that the frequency it possessed. An alternate space and time was being used to be able to sustain the life forms and stop the period in the midst of its fertility. They were given painstakingly 8-months to melt the crystals however the field itself must be calculated to be equivalent to an enormous power only to scratch it. Possibly the answer is inside of this accumulated graphite. They have thought that it was created to prevent the source of this aqua quarts.   
  
3/44  
  
AEGIS was founded. The information about the different unidentified life forms were reported. Their primary disturbance were noticed when approximately 50000 miles of area diameter in the island. Confident that it might bring some light to exterminate these, they have granted nine more months to be able to capture the essence what was behind of these unnatural occurrences. Named the island as the center for AEGIS Intelligence.  
  
12/44-12:08am, Pacific Time

  
Given with extended deadline and probations, a beautiful woman was found on that oblivious habitat. Aspiring researchers and scientists were able to collect different information about the woman on the cage of bluish hazes. Her abilities were astounding as off what was seen in the medical and paranormal activities. Carbons dissected in her body determining its half-life found out that she was already existent were centuries ago. It was believed that there was an effect of her seeping electricity throughout her skin. It might be the thing that ensures her elongated life. Further studies still performed...Detected the process of gathering the profusion of the unique potentials of the specimen.  
  
01/45  
01:45am  
Pacific Time  
The earliest AEGIS Intelligence was annihilated by the explosion that was reaching 300 mile radius. Initiated by the specimen who had all gates.  
No survivors recorded. Presumed that the specimen was dead but no body had verified the it.  
Only one datum about the incident in the climax of its discovery.  
  
Very first gate recorded to be used:  
Gate of Genocide.  
  
Thus the name of Gate is obtained from the one who can keep it and able to summon abilities that are above human capacity.  
  
*File Closed.*

How wrong they were...  
>>>>>>>>>  
  
Notes:  
  
1)No, this is not the 3rd chapter as I promised. I thought I'll be able to write in peace but when I have read something in sites, I was horrified that I might misled you. Actually this is just clarifications made for you to think the setting. If you are asking why Invaders appeared in the end of World War II, the closest answer could be that the desires for greed and power were rampant. Not to mention that too much grief and fear had gained outstanding heights. This came out from an idea, so don't take it s a true information. If possible, take this as crazy speculation from a dizzy author exhausted of sleep. To understand the following chapters, please read Gate Masters made by Corruption Rift! It rarely disappoints you.  
2)This fic is actually to thank those people who supported me so far. Hirumi-neechan, I am still editing your story. Daijoubu! Rift-kun, Never ever fail me by not continuing your 'Gate Masters', or the most craziest Anime MTV sitcoms you have there...(Shun suffers so much!) Arigaaatou! D-Scyther, Thank you for each and everything you did! From mails to reviews and even the about your fics...(gave me an inspiration to write!) Blueangel28...Don't kill me yet! Minna, I'm very sorry if I hadn't called or mailed. Our phone line had a short circuit and I have been suffering from it...until now. D-scyther, please take this as an apology fic...Also to you Rift-kun, if you tried to call me, even my nee-chan.Gomenasai! 


	2. Entrance

Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
December 1944, 18th year of Showa  
End of World War II:September 1945, total peace reigned.  
Pacific seas, AEGIS Intelligence Research center   
6 years since the discovery of the unidentified   
  
  
A woman was floating in a green capsule and all of the scientist in the lab sounded like they have seen an unusual phenomena. Her black hair was spilling towards her ivory flesh which all kinds of wire attachments and sparkling electricity crawled all over.  
  
"She is the Mother of all gates, the very thing we need right now!" The scientist cried out in jubilance.  
"Amazing, her gate powers exceed all! She might be source when all this gates appeared." said another. A groan was heard that it regained their minds.  
"Look, her consciousness is coming back to her..." A hushed silence washed over these people.  
Sure enough, a pair of sapphire eyes opened slowly. Then it was speaking through its eyes the renewal of surprise.   
"Where.." she spoke solemnly.  
"Ah, our specimen. How are you?"   
  
Their glasses glinted with a hint of suppressed mirth and hidden expression. Considering that her petite figure was quite attracting, she also has beautiful, yet empty pools of blue. Chilling.   
  
"What are this all over my body?" She seemed uncomfortable by that clicking sound.  
  
"These are pulse rates, which also determines your life energies after such long sleep": The smoky glasses continued "You were not responding to any shock waves given to you. It was really amazing that you slept two hundred centuries." He smirked" You are lucky that you are not decaying or showing any signs of aging."   
"Of course" her cold voice cut through. "I didn't know what disastrous these power I posses. since that time, every hunter of all different worlds feared my name. I felt so alone. I must reborn myself against time and..." Then tears welled up against the greenish liquid, creating silver trickles to her cheeks.  
  
"Sire, the power of the static and heat reaction is going ballistic!!!!' A girl shouted behind the warning alarm sounds. "In fact...AEEEAGH!" the scraps of metal exploded, burning the operator. "What power! Surely, our problems about the invaders are now solved. The whole world has bowed to us by granting them the most wonderful favor!!!!" They clapped, despite the hysteria over the fire extinguisher. More so, they didn't noticed the woman's increasing aura, steadily turning into bluish-black.  
  
"Invaders?" the eyes darted with an inquiry.  
"Yes, the one who are starting to take over our planet with their populace all over and we want you, dear little doll, to..."  
  
Whatever he waited to say after that was never heard. For there was an extreme force that was unseen pushed towards the steel wall. There was a new twist of shaded blue eyes now. It was void completely. The man was now tattered up to his orgasms. A voice was contorted into deep hatred after this gory scene.   
"I am the key to all gates"  
They have horrified gazes to her seemingly porcelain face.   
  
"Whoever sees the one who keeps the doors of life and death shall die!"   
  
The capsule cracked as everything on it gushed out. The same water busted into flames to the place. there was large possibility that this is the last day that they have seen each other. "Oh, no the quarters..."It all blasted into explosions and smoke. No one can escape  
  
"Gate of Genocide.." a whisper came out, though no sound touched her lips. Then all suddenly blackened out.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Year 1969, 44th year of Showa, April.   
  
"Wow.. that was frightening, ne Ukiya-sempai?" Kaoru-chan replied after being cuddled to the discomforted Ukiya. The commander played an old red tape to them. What in the world was their connection to them?   
  
"Who was that, Commander?" Ruriko asked him with a unlikely look. "It used the gate of genocide...(My opposite gate?!) It sounds very dangerous... to be daring enough to use such gate."   
  
He adjusted his lenses. He turned around nervously. They seemed to be anxious about this matter.   
  
"She is the one who gave you such power you hold now." He firstly stated. "All these gates of different dimensions and space. Even its dark gates."   
  
"What?!" Megane cried out. "But..But that is impossible! If she have all these gates then, why, Kageyama-san will explode to pieces! And imagine how he can hold that much power as Ukiya-sempai does...that it is really powerful, I mean. we'll be dust like the invaders! "  
  
"True." He nodded his head in response to the outburst as he turned his back on them and faced the wide screen. "But she has other plans. She distributed her powers, since she was very weak _then_, as you explained to us Megane. Yet she has now regained her strength enough to retrieve them back. Such a clever idea to distribute each power to the another generation, to permit that kind of process."  
  
Bancho was chewing a stick while he is all absorbing intently these talk. "So what is the grub, Shirei-san?"  
  
Shirei was now unwilling to show something at the piles of files that Ochiai-san handed to him. Nevertheless, he settled this to the hands of Feye, who was busy looking at Shirei's every move. Ruriko caught a glimpse of it in bold letters that there were different happenings of disappearances of gates. The victims now were in state of comma. It is maybe, by some insane theory, that a gate, as a part of themselves when taken away or closed forever, also controls their state of consciousness. Then Feye suddenly shivered.   
"These" he drawled out a shaky breath. "Are some of the incidents caused by this new hindrance. In this past weeks.'" Feye's eyes were now totally dilated. "Oneesan" her words in Cantonese, even not understood in its language, it was quite washed with sympathy and bitter realization anyone there. Then waterly sparkles found their way towards through her skin. Ruriko hugged her for her to hold on as she started to sag on her embrace.   
  
" I didn't know this, Shirei-san. Why are you keeping it from me?" she gulped hardly on her blocked throat.   
"We discovered that emotions also motivates the strength of the gate. Like this experiences over 'Shadow' and dark gates or its ability to open. If we have given it to you earlier before this sudden incidents, then I am afraid we are very disabled without your abilities." his voice dropped into a comforting tone. "I'm sorry. You can go for a short leave. We can manage now but please be back soon." He had contorted his gentle face after Feye heard Reiko saying, "Feye-chan, everything will be alright." she patted the convulsing shoulders. "Maa Maa. What is it you want to tell us Shirei-san?"   
  
Ukiya was about to scratch his bandaged nose to prepare himself from the news when a thud was heard. Must be someone from the secret trash bin but all of them are here.... "Ouch" a certain red-headed man was massaging his neck (*He fell head first, I'm sure of it* he thought sourly) 'Sorry...commander, My sisters needs me to attend boring PTCs. By the way, what was it that you called me?" Ruriko had her mouth open, to everyone's surprise, with a small squeak of gasp.   
  
"Himura-san?" Ruriko paled.   
"So you've already met Himura Kenshin, the keeper of the gate of death." Shirei nodded adhesively.  
"You are a gatekeeper to Ikusawa-dono?" He smiled gently.   
"Ha..hai." She stuttered.  
'He is a former gate keeper in the past years." he slapped the thin back of his.  
"Nice to be back, huh Himura-kun?" Ukiya glowered at him. (Jealousy?)  
  
His curved lips faltered and paced towards him when his sakabatou, given back to a blade polisher, was retrieved by Shirei. He handed it back to the dangerous owner. He noticed Ochiai, beaming with a welcoming eyes. Kenshin took notice of it with a quick look at Shirei, "I think you are still "She's all that" Ochia-dono. Are you" now his gaze was both teasing and mischievous both to the couple."still waiting?" The others didn't understood for the awkward calmness took over them but Ochiai was reddening to the tips of her hair roots with Shirei faking his coughing unusually.  
  
"A..ano." Ochiai managed to say dreadfully.   
"So" He berated to himself knowingly that after that conversation on the festival, Shirei did not still have the guts to step forward. He chuckled to himself. Turning to Shirei now, he jerked himself from this uncomfortable situation to return to important matters. Kenshin talked to the others in the room, "You are the new bunch of gatekeepers, ne? Good job"  
`   
"Do..Dooomo" Ukiya uttered his thanks. This was the man who held the sakabatou that was protected with nine giga volts? he must be very creepy. Although he has a startling appearance, he seemed to hold more knowledge of the enemy and allies than most of them do.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
"That was all this old record all about?" Kenshin questioned after his attention waas caught by this strange but gloomy incident. "The Key..." he absently worded   
"Yes, Himura, it is very serious. We may think of her as an formidable ally for she is the sole solution to our desperate problems now. Yet she took this time in getting of all the needed gates that she is listed as one of those staging as a foe. sooner or later, we don't have anything to fight with to' Shadow'." he affirmed.  
"The reason why we all have this gate-keeping abilities ?"   
"I'm afraid so, Yes. The very reason" Shirei knew that he had suffered greatly when he had this devastating power and his foster sister Reina....  
"Okay, I'm going to this mess." He harshly replied to his transparent thoughts. With the same painful intensity, Kenshin's own thoughts were* She will terribly pay for the price of our disrupted lives.*  
  
"Himura-kun?" Ruriko was numbing her fingers.  
"Aa?" His zoning out gaze was gone when Shirei was talking in low voices.   
"We were just going to ask about how are you to join our party if you were enrolled to Tategami High" Ruriko sweated with a funny expression. Not to mention that he is already 30 years old.  
"That's right!" Reiko added. "He looks 18-20 years old. And it would be unfair that he knows more than we do in school"   
"He is short, any way so the age won't matter" Kaoru stated affably.  
"I'll bring him some sweet plums when I return. In that way we have a nice meeting with him." Feye said, she was in the fragile air of low and high spirits. She regretted that this acquaintance to this gentle new member was spoiled with her grief.  
  
"Oro?" he exclaimed after the swift rattle about this matters. "Shirei I forgot to ask about that."  
"That will be known to all of you tomorrow. We are now dismissed. Adjourned." He was now trying to suppress a maniacal, revengeful grin on his face. (Miko: Think about it. Sca~ry..*o*) "Except Himura." Ochiai stifled a giggled.   
Himura, in the other hand, was not happy to this impending doom. "Yukai, AEGIS!"  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
"Ruriko-san" Ukiya started as they were walking on the way home, shifting slowly on sidewalk pavement.  
"Hai?" Her brown cascades spun to back and shoulders as she turned her head towards him. He had fierce look on his eyes as the tumbled statement had it fierceness as his gaze.   
  
"Don't let go of yourself from my sight. Or you the key might find you and..." he was quite steaming up the plaster on his nose from created heat. He relaxed his tense muscles when the sniveler was reflecting his composure.  
"Rurippe." Now he escaped this filling moment with a deck of a school bag and a bickering match that ensued.  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Himura, after the unnerving discussion on the AEGIS, was now focusing his head on the dark silhouette of the night. It has still the same shades of the night where he had searched for Akuma in the grounds of Tategami High...  
  
Then there was a cold brush of a snowflake against his skin.   
  
'Impossible...snow in the middle of spring..." he calmly observed his surroundings. He began to recognize an outline of a midget in the light snowfall. Her response to his grave eyes was a synecdoche. "Dragon of the lake."   
  
He had now the full vision of the beautiful midget. she had wild ebonies flowing like dark waters in her back, adorned with a simple creamy jasmine (Lily?) . A white ermine perched on her shoulder and one of the most sober faces he had laid his eyes upon.  
  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." he absently commented. "in the middle of the dark."  
  
"Houjou Yukino." her blunt response to his bland comment. "Remember me, O warrior?"  
  
"Houjou.." his eyes squinted through the deep recollection." In the times of the Tokugawa era, You were a temple priestess of Mt. Daisetsu. Waiting for Kaisetsu-sama to return to return and take you back but he died of consumption in the night of General Perry's defeat and the end of the rain of blood. " his eyes clouded over. "At the same time, in your early age, you followed his same fate." he hastily added "Its good to see you"   
  
"Himura-san." her words cut through him. "This fate is not a coincidence. I have a warning to bring to you."  
  
He was about to speak when she had him unguarded. "Unlikely Kaisetsu-sama, I do not follow his peaceful place now. I am this state of eternal unrest. In my my thoughts, I know there is something needed some unfinished work to be done. This was unclear until you have shown the passion you carry back there."  
  
"Nanda?" he blinked in confusion.  
  
"It seems in the beginning of time there was what they call today as gate. This marvelous existence of this energy was held by a person with such strong heart and determination, an ancestor that lived on the different times but this heart was replaced with brimming sorrow, devastating the kindling spirit that everyone was fond of. In this because of her love for others, She decided to lock herself in time."  
  
Himura's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Yukino-dono, are you telling me about the..."  
  
"Yes. I am, but I never saw her in true form. whoever sees the key is giving away the precious life freely." the voice was soothing to be reprimanding. "How did you know all of that stuff?" he inquired out of his amazement.  
  
She shook her head with a soft pull at the corner of her lips. "Wisdom is not something you see to show off yet it is what you posses to be hidden and presented at the glorious moments of solitude."  
  
The faint transparency was appearing in her fragile face. "I want you to consider..." she was disintegrating into thin air." that a soft gale touches a lake can provoke disturbing ripples."   
  
"Yukino.." Kenshin was left alone, in swirl of light petals of the springs breath  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Author's Note: (haba ko sumulat ng nobela eh...)  
1. Finally I am finished already with these mess but I rather liked it. I really loved to take a break from this headaches in the coming exam jitters.  
2. This is for oneechan's valentines present. She said she wants a gatekeepers present, so here we are.  
3.The reason want this to encode this myself insted Hirumi-oneechan typing this directly to computer to my stinking notebook is because I have to improvise some of the scenes that is a very muddy to the readers. Please read Gate Masters first, to understand this fic.   
4.If you noticed, I have included dates. I never realized that my information were not relevant to the Gatekeepers itself and its setting. I tried my best to make this story to be as accurate as it is. I want to thank A.E.G.I.S Files v.2 to enlightening me about some facts that I wanted to know. (By the way, are you wondering who in the heck was the one Feye called neesan? His brother? nah...some other relative that might have took cqre of her in the AEGIS Department in Shanghai, China.)  
5. Oh, by the way, I'm also sorry to those people who had read my notebooks first (please reread it, it has many setbacks). And, no, the girl in the capsule/key, is not Rurippe. (Hirumi told me when I asked her who she is and all who have read it has the same answer too.) so if you want to make a try, , e-mail or do something before I create havoc...but I really think no one will ever dare to read such rubbish. (cries all over Hirumi's site....Poor neechan)  
  
  
  



	3. Lock the Carrier of Senses

Against the tides

Chapter 2

Miko-chan

Standard Disclaimers still apply

Ruriko had a strange dream.

A dark laboratory, including looming shadows and a green liquid enveloping her every where, like Megumi-san's gate. All the people who were gathered were found on the other side of the room, in the face of another these treacherous waters that seems to cut of her breath. The lady, in her calculation was according to the same prime age she has. Yet the color of her curls was lively dark. Then her senses were filled with explosions, screams throbbing in her being and all dissapereed in the whirls of whiteness.

She woke form her dream, perspiring with unrealized fear. And for a second thought, she was tasting in the brush of her tounge an irony taste in her mouth with its metallic, thick smell in her nostrills. It was as fluid as blood and its slippery glide was numbing in her mind.

"That dream" she mouthed as she was staring blankly at her empty hands. "What is that horrid place?" The disturbing scenes were flashing to her sight in blur colors. "But that's impossible, It happened decades before...I was not alive then in that place...even if I am there...I'm dead with all that horror."

*It's all real*

This nasty voice left the bewildered Ruriko in silence, ripping through her private notion. "Nani kore..?" the horrified expression snapped up on her bead until a recognizing voice entered the dreary pain she felt all over. "Ruriko-chan!" the neighboring window drawn out a all too familiar voice.Automtically, she swerved to the blinds. She prayed a silent thanks that her night gown was not at all too revealing.

"Ukiya-kun", this was relief. Her only source of sanctuary in this world.

"Ano...Ruripe" Okay. now she could have decked him with the glass, if it weren't for his unbecoming blushes and certainity of his discomfort.

"Do you have anything in schedule after the usual sortie?"

"Nandemonai..." Okay, Ruriko, the signs are showing and my heart is going to leap.

"Anyone who you want to see you out this afternoon?"

"Of Course not!" Get to the point, will you?

"Even...Himura-san?"

"Iie, especially a man two decades older than me!" Really, doesn't he realize that? He's more stupid than I thought! (Kenshin has been the part of the party long years ago, wouldn't he get any ideas?)

"Then", his face lit up, "We can go in the park! We can eat over the new ice cream booth over there. I think that we have been out too long to miss eating like we used too."

"That's great! I need a break already!" After that, a warm yet knowing smirk traced in her face.

"You are jealous." she plainly said.

"Uh?"

"You are jealous with Himura-san!"

"I'm not!" defended by Ukiya the liar.

` "Purple ears. Red eyes with bursting cheeks. And I thought a moment there that your nerves were swelling" she chided.

"Rurripe, I am not jealous!!!!!" Ooops, wrong word.

"NANI?!" The bracelet could have been useful to place some mercy in her wrath. Oh well, there goes the fine glass pane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The slithering door was heard as the slight push called out "Ohayou!" which Ruriko's voice carried out a merry ring.

"Ohayou..." groaned a heavily bandaged Ukiya-kun on her rear. However, his days were numbered as soon as the classroom hopping Kaoru Konoe entighten her to a out-of breath embrace. "Uki~ya~Se~mpa~i~!" trilled the overly flustered Kaoru. This certain activity sent a bluish colors to Ukiya and boil the rage inside the bloodstream of a specie named Rurripe.

"Calm down, Princess Ruriko-chan." Bansho's hilarious countenance"He suffered enough to receive this much bruises" .He was quite enjoyed at the sight of Ukiya being clobbered in a childish hug. Ukiya Shun, Ruriko whispered in her mind, I'm gonna make sure that the cone will be placed inside your nose! The bell sent them a shrilling attention to alert Kaoru's classes and the start of the semester. As the remaining fellows who are turning towards their seats, conversations were flying all over.

"Hey, have you heard the news that our section has a new adviser?"

"Yeah, got that already. The Principal offered himself!"

"What subject does he teach? I heard he is a professional until today!"

"I hope its not Trig. I've got enough goosebumps to scare me off to sleep."

This was hardly finished when a certain footsteps were heard in the hallways. A quick pull, a silent halt and hovering eyes were prepared to meet their new mentor for the day. Which everyone did not expect..."Ohayou, Section 2-A"

"Eh? Himura-san?" Ukiya's eyes twitched together with Ruriko.

"Students, I am your Arts Teacher." his eyes lightened when he introduced himself."Himura. Himura Kenshin"

It does not matter now, for all the girls (except for AEGIS girls) had a naughty gleam on their eyes. The boys (with large gulp and a huge sweatdrop from Kenshin) were aiming their daggers, spears and anything sharp on his neck.

Sniggering, Bancho murmur, "You have competition, Ukiya." but he did not seem to notice at all, his interest was caught in the faint glimmer of Ruriko's bracelet. It didn't need any kind of explanation why did she wore that simple peace offering.

"Now, We will start the lesson in starting again to the basics of color..." hurried tracks yielded, two creaks and gaping the door to a certain pause. 

"Ohayou" they chorused, panting with their own lives. A rapid peek at the time along with "Heck, I'm late!" by a flaxened hair, the fair-colored strands falling behind her ears. The other companion was perspiring as well, and rubbing her sweated brow with her worn sleeves. This was a big bolt from the blue for them to be missing the bell that rung out throughout in the morning. But this entrance had gained a solidifying body from Himura.

*What are they doing here? It means one thing.... and I'm gonna find it out in front of my lunchbox* As each statement were surveying to his head. Reina marched infront with Kamiya in tow, each stopping briefly to bow an apology.

"Sumimasen!" they chorused with regret. Reina glared a warning to him. Maybe he was now acting stupid since he forgot that he was infront of a class to teach and he is making his image as gullible as possible in front.

"Now, why were you late, you two?" He is too amateur in scolding. Shirei might have a cold when he gave this job. It's his fault anyway if these kids did not get any nice lessons. The state might want a protection from the cunning invaders but he guess it had even not intended to produce airheads in such a subject.

"I was lost...I was new here. And to think of it that I was early in the grounds!" Kaoru began.

"I didn't know where the second level is! I can't believe the one who gave me directions, he was very confusing!" Reina snorted with irritation as her glance caught someone concealing his appearance. On the corner of Kenshin's eye was a lowering Bansho from her eyeview.

Kaoru was smiling appreciately to him on the contarary. "He gave me a nice tour on the campus though. It has very nice gardens here." her braid slapped on her slender side. She nodded to him to reassure her approval.

"Excuse me, recent late comers but are you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Hai!"

"Watashi no namae Chiharu. Chiharu Reina." she beamed with a kawaii smile.

" ...soshite Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru-san. Hajimemashite, minna-san."

There was something unusual brewing in Kaoru, he detected. Warmth and numbness. Does the years of his absence changed her? He berated himself that he just playing with his imagination from the slight pang of sadness over the gleam of her stare. A lonely type of sheen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruriko moaned with overcoming stress. In the middle of this droning Algebra, she was having contemporary arguement whether she should sleep. Yet she does not want her teacher to ruin her hard earned reputation anyway. As she was having this kind of talk with herself, she gained some few musings on the earlier newcomers of this section. They were late, which was a bad way to impress snotty teachers. Quite fortunate that they were on exact time where Himura-san was going. He was too kind to let them go like that. However, there was something in those two that made Himura look hard at something and it was unnerving to see him in that kind of posture. Chiharu-san was oblivious to his silent views. She had a wonderful short hair which was nice to take a slight gaze whenever sushines filter through the windows.

Kamiya Kaoru. Her name was widespread in this country. Maybe of its multiple meanings. Something in her that she's a delight to be in sight. She seem to beckon the stars when her smile is beaming. She had a contemporary debate in the History class and her wit had defeated Misao's side. (Ruriko was on Kamiya-san). Now she held such hard-earned esteem for her, which everybody know that Ruriko could be impossible to have. A pleasant person, she had found way to everybodys sociability. Reina-san and Kamiya-san, being the newcomers, were the closest. (So much for smart humans, writing notes in Algebra. Where they are giggling with each other.. Ruriko rolled her eyes as they were sniggering at some kind of a rumor.[Miko-chan: Oh my...I can't do that! I need to study 'coz i won't face infront of any another screen in the world.]) She had taken some little talks with her and she was quite enjoyable. This day is getting better and better. Especially later...her bracelet glinting...and a vehement shook on her brain telling herself that she is turning into a mindless creature if she's thinking again that the ice cream invitation as a date. She sighed. The good side is she will be beside him and that is all that matters to that insensitive boy.

"Ikusawa!" came a rapping sound. Ruriko stood up with utmost velocity.

"Hai, sensei?" quake the genius of section 2-A

"As nobody knows the answer to my question, you can first-handly respond correctly to my question. Now what is it?" the teachers expectation now was high.

"Pardon me? " Lucky Ruriko, right. She haven't reviewed her notebooks for a while now.

"Ikusawa, you are quite thinking about busy schedules aren't you? Very well, to refresh you. Who is the one who introduced essay in the the Americans? You are good in history, I suppose?" But as she is continuing to answer this phrase, a whisper behind her back had saved her from humiliation.

"Francis Bacon." mumbled by that generous fellow.

With haste, Ruriko replied in pretended easiness.

"Excellent. You are really an exceptional student, Ikuswa. Now, on to..."

"That was a narrow escape, wasn't it?" Kaoru was grinning as Ruriko had slackened.

"Yes, thanks"

"That was nothing. Ruriko." her tone was lively to the ones who have heard it, but boggling to the reciever for her name to be mentioned without any honorific.

Ochiai handed Shirei a cup of coffee. After lifting the bitter concotion to his tighten lips, Ochiai inqired gently, "Some sugar?"

"Daijoubu." he calmed her. But it didn't calm her. For there was vexed uncertainity filled her gaze when staring at nothingness. "Douka shita no?" the Commander asked, for whatever that had affected him was the AEGIS problems and her worries. Confident, Ochiai voiced out her uneasiness.

"Reina-chan brought the Angel Slayer."

"Aa"

"Hiko said that he would really require for Himura-san to use it."

"Aa"

"Why do you think his sensei would do such a thing? Isn't it enough that he had suffered so much jinx from that daikatana?" she suddenly crumpled her hand into a tight ball.

"Ochiai-kun. Listen to me." Shirei lingered the warm cup under his fingers. " I don't want Himura's life at stake again. That's why I'm trying to get help as much as I can." he skip himself for deep breath. "Hiko-san might have already got the message that the Key might cost us all our lives. The Key might emit black and negative auras or electrodes. However, with this kind of mounting challenges, it will be tremendously useful. We might think 'Shadows' gate as amazing but the Key can Lock it. Therefore, the Key, whoever she is,inevitably dangerous." he stood to turn to her when a sudden snap was heard in the far corner. It was Kenshin, rushing towards them. He was an impression of being one of those demanding answers.

"Shirei" he began roughly. "Why is Reina into this mess?!" Shirei could have introduced his reasons when Kenshin had added with fury. "And Kaoru-dono is involved here! She doesn't have any gate at all! Except.." his eyes glinted in the slightly lit room. "If she is discovered to have one...which I won't alllow her even to allow her foot in this headquarters!". Ochiai quivered with dismay at his actions. Shirei, now speaking lower than whispers, said to rest down his spirits. "Himura, It is Reina's decision to join this mission and Hiko has sent you this" he pointed to a dark-carved sheated sword on the far-away table that was his stable place."For Kamiya-san's case, she didn't join the Gatekeepers team."

"And what was the vision I saw her coming to my class late?"

"She assigned herself there because she want to learn cooking classes in the Homemakers club" Shirei now heaved a big breath.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked in bewilderment. What Kaoru's up to?

Shirei was now looking throung Kenshin with a speculatibe gaze. The gaze which will make you think that he knows everything and he's gonna tell it to you, seriously. "Himura, you didn't know what Kamiya-san had gone through when you were not existing to our midst for these four long years." It was quiet now. Kenshin's eyes were turning into regret for the neglect of someone he had loved for this years. He was alive, yes, after that incident. Yet, he did not want to return back to her. If he had came those years, she might be involved where she should't be. He knew that it would make her miserable, but she will experience more than that if she was near him. *I don't want her to burden this. My own battles is not suited for someone like her* "When you were gone, she left the dojo alone and deserted it. She told to Ayame and Suzume, under the care of Reina, that she will be on Mt. Daisetsu to thave some spiritual exile." Kenshin intervened with a flicker of amber. "To become its temple priestess?" Shirei gently smiled. "Iya, just to meditate throughout the winter with Yukino-chan. She was truly troubled and going nowhere in her world." Kenshin gripped tight at the mere sight of her with tears and sorrow in her face. "She returned to Tokyo and went as a helper to Mrs. Ukiya and her daughter Saemi." His voice was soft with sympathy he felt for the woman who tried to make a better life for others than to remain in her wallowing grief to the one she had lost. "They all loved her service and when the enrollment for the spring semester flew by, she went for it with a scholarship program in the field of music." Well,Kenshin admits that she doesn't have a bad voice anyway. "She still attend to her duties after classes with Saemi on her care as she studies in Tategami High with Houjo." Finishing off the narration with a rest in his surveying look.

"So that's why..." That's why her gaze was freezing now....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lunch!" Ukiya jumped to his seat with a hungry facade. Sprinting towards the penthouse, meeting others as he went to the way. He skidded to a stop to open the doorway.

"Oi! Who brought onigiris?" Ukiya asked the team.

"I only brought tamagos!" Kaoru wailed.

"I've got some miszuame for a drink.."Reiko cheered the depressed Kaoru.

"I have here some tempura.."Ruriko gleamed with pride.

"Aniki! Here are the onigiris..I thought that you'll find that every Monday." a mop of hair with big, expectant eyes glaring at him. Her hand was streching a blue wrapped package to him.

"Saemi-chan!" Ukiya exclaimed.

"I'm here to study with Yukino-chan. Got any questions? I'm going off to our lunch area with Yukino-chan. I'm going to be late!" she exasperated.

"Oi! Who's taking care of Okaasan?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kaoru-neechan! Gosh, its because you are taking so long to go back that we actually hired somebody to help us." she snaped. Ukiya went to Konoe's direction. Kaoru waved her hands infront her with not-me features.

"Not your girlfriends!" she hastily said. "I mean Kamiya Kaoru-neechan!"

"Kamiya-san?" Ukiya asked in wonderment.

"Hai. Aaah! Neechan! Yukino might finish off my teriyakis! Ja!" and she went with her feet flying in the ground.

Ukiya was now feeling the heat emmited on his right side. When his suprise was over, the flushing faces and crumpled fist of Ruriko and Kaoru took him back.

"Nani?"

"Girlfriends? Are you boasting something to your innocent sister?"

"Nandemonai! Honto ni! "

This has no effect,my folks for Ukiya darted towards the doorway as they too ran to give him the best Torture for being the clueless Playboy in the century. As he creaked it open to reveal blue skies, he found upon the railings a golden haired girl. Standing with one foot, balancing in some sort of thinking. The wind began to gust violently.

"Careful!" Ukiya yelled. But it was too late, she suddenly caught out of balance. However, in that clumsly fall, she swerved her foot to connect to its other foot and gracefully performed a somersault in the air to fall backwards in front of Ukiya. After this,, she raised a an ok-sign.

"Uhhh..."

"Look, that girl! She's with Ukiya-kun!" Ruriko threw her that rotating finger.

"Excuse me." Reina answered with a forced smile. "I was not even doing that when I almost fall to kill myself."

"Eh? Chiharu-san?" Ruriko sweated. She then bowed in apology for her undiscerned judgement.

"Chiharu Reina." Misao's green rings rotated in her iris. "Posses an ability above to normal humans."

"So you are Misao, the keeper of the Gate of Senses. I've heard enough from you." she examined her as the swirls vanished.

"I am a gatekeeper, your new member. Holder of the gate of Ether."

"Sugoi!" Reiko clapped her hands together."A new member again!"

"Arigatou!" Reina gleamed with gratefulness. Her hand outstreched to them for them to shook. Which all they did recieved.

"Wait, where is Kamiya-san?" Ukiya immeadiately retorted when he examined that her co-newcomer was nowhere in sight.

"Kaoru-san? No, I haven't seen her anywhere since the lunch was announced" she mildly replied as she opened her lunch box. To everybody's delight, her menu was quite appetizing. It was filled with choco eclairs, sweet cakes and nice delicacies that is hard to be imagined to fit in a container.

"That is what we supposed to call a meal!" Bancho cried out. His tounge was now undergoing test to determine the palability of the specimen. Reina would have not worried, for he was gratified with glimmerings al over. "Sugoi!"

"Arigatou...My mom supposed to teach this and Kenshin" she bashfully distributed to the group. They were like ravishing souls to perish their hunger on that lunch.

"Himura-san?"Ruriko echoed the last word on her ear.

"Yes...Kenshin is a very good housekeeper. He washes the dishes, does the laundry, scrubs the floor, do the cooking..." And Reina's list was enough to dumbfound the listeners.

"Himura...does the laundry?" said the unbelievers as they imagine foxtail doing absurd things.

"Yes, it might be quite impossible but its very true. I've watched him do it everytime. Of all the jobs, he's experienced in baby-sitting!" Reina raised her hand to emphazise her sayings. Suddenly, a harmonious melody flowed in the healthy environment. There was in the door who plays a wooden ryuteki and unaware of the group that was touched in her music. Reiko was dumbfounded at how her tunes venture to everyone. Without expectation, the air abruptly halted.

"Huh?" Everyone fell out of their enchantment.

"Oh. Gomen! I distrurbed you in your discussions earlier. Forgive me." she remorsefully shook her head.

"Iie! Daijoubu! The way your flute was wonderful!" Reiko suddenly clasped her both hands. "Teach me!!!"

It was Kaoru, who was flabbergasted at her sudden proposal. Nevertheless, she agreed and recieved a welcome seat in their group in a flash. She sat beside Misao with her analyzing gawk on her. In the opposite area, was Reina. Her fixed stare was worried and slightly floating as she gave her a nice wraped food. 

"How did you got here?" Ukiya was the first to speak out a question.

"They told me that most wonderful views in your gardens was up here."

"You know, Kamiya-san. Your'e Kawaii!!!!" Megane stirred at her glassy figure.

Kamiya fidgeted as she timidly passed unto others her food.

Suddenly a napkin appeared out of the air. Kamiya stared at it blankly.

"You have a stain in your face." The bright yellow bow gaily danced on the wind.

There was something recognizing in her given gaze....

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just remembered this moment" nervously, she took the napkin with a thankful nod.

"Who told you to see this?" Reina solicited as Kaoru dabbed the stain in her cheeks.

"You don't have to ask." was Kaoru's dull reply as her chopsticks deftly lay the food on her jaws.

~~~

"Misao-chan?" 

They have been going towards their assigned class after the break when Misao had showing some symptoms of high fever. Her face was pale and quite turning into flush in exhaustion. The others turning anxious, taken the attention of her dried throat and watering eyes. Her head was heavy and her breathing was getting cut off. Ruriko placed her hand on her moist forehead, inspite of the freqent blow of the breeze.

"You're sick. We need to go to Ochiai-kun to cure your fever." her advice to her feeble friend. "I'll go with her, I know where Ochiai-kun is." Reina clutched Misao's wrist and away they went towards the clinic.

"Ochiai-Kun! I've brought someone for you to check." Reina presented the one as she pushed her infront of Ochiai.

"Reina, you can go. Tell everybody that you will see Misoa-chan in the assembly later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traveling towards the headquarters, they were talking about how would the Shirei will adapt in their growing number. Ukiya even said timidly that he might have a hard time handling all of them, especially theat there were elders in the group. (By the way, I forgot to tell you that Reina had whapped him for calling her one of the "elders") Kenshin, in the other hand assured him that his leadership skills are useful to the group.

"Reina-san, what did Ochiai-kun told you?" Ukiya inquired as soon as Reina had arrived on the secret vent.

In turn, her affiliable reply as her golden curls bounced behind her was "Ochiai-kun just said that Misao would be appearing in my introduction." 

Ruriko was quite on her edge when something flashed on her eyes at the moment her hand hung back on Misao's forehead. . Why would she care when carnage and burst of heat seem to conquer her?

They have been welcomed now, by Ochiai's warm greeting and Misao in her seat with such a unexpresseble emotion.

"Eherm." Shirei begun as everyone had found their places in the commencing of the assembly. "We have another member, actually, again. For we have received the new reports that the Invaders concentration based on the percentage is now really directed here Japan. It maybe had a connection on the 'Key' crisis. Particularly that the other gates had already been acquired by the 'Key'." he concluded.

"Hai!" Reina commented. "Chiharu Reina, The owner of Gate of Ether and can perform amazing abilities and yadda, yadda...Shirei, c'mon,,you haven't changed a bit. I've done this the second time already. It's a torment to show them like this. Prefer to introduce if it's actual battle." Reina smiled mischieviously.

"So are you, Chiharu-san. I see Hiko had given you hard time on you." Shirei grinned. Then Shirei saw Misao, who was still in the state of illness. They did not like the computation going through on Shirei. "Misao-san."

"Yes, sir?" came her faint reply.

"When did you start to have this illness?" came again his "Commander" tone.

"After lunch, sir"

"Have you...applied your gate to prevent such as this?"

"I have tried but I could not open it."

Silence. Deafening silence.

"A Gatekeeper hardly gets illnesses. Their qualities are highly above average human beings. Therefore, its immune system is more defensive, an evolution made by its own frequency from another dimesion. However, in this rare case..."

Ruriko was sure that she heard something.... _Prepare_...

Misao abruptly rose from her seat with such terrified eyes. She began to clutch her ears, as if trying to block something that she hears. "No...No!" she screamed loudly. "The Key.... is...don't...look at her...."

"Misao-san!" cried Kaoru (Konoe) defiantly. Yet her continous drops of perspiration on her forehead flabbergasted all of them.

..._Close_... the voice made Ruriko immobilized and froze her lungs.

A loud shriek was brimmed through the hall; it had pierced like a knife in her heart. Misao was floating in midair, about 4 feet. The green gate opened vertically upon her body with its glow diminishing. The rings dismantled on her, pouring downward, enwraping her. Unconcious of the roaring yells of everybody.

_Lock_.... with a white burst of light, Misao fell unto the floor, motionless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_For now...._ a white hand toying with an emerald key. A feral smile.... _this is first step_....

As swirls developed on the dark, the light dissolved in her palm_...To end it all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Japanese index

Iya;Iie-No

Hai-Yes

Daijoubu-Alright

Ohayou-Good Morning

Watashi namae no-My name is

Soshite-and

Douka shita no? –What's wrong?

Chan-little

Kun-used as Ms; Mr…informal.

San-same as the latter, formal this time

Arigatou-Thanks

Gomen, Sumimasen-I'm sorry

Sugoi-Cool! Amazing!

Ryuteki-Wooden flute, used in the Gagaku orchestra. Ethnic instrument. 

Author's notes:

1. This is actually has time limit. Given by my parents. But it won't stop me from writing this fic.

2.Ok, here. Thanks for those who have read this, I actually pray for your blessings. Particularly for Corruption Rift, Hirumi, blue angel & Blue Cresent. (I almost left out Elaine.)

3. Again, alterations on the fic.

4. I think it's not so good as Cor. rift's story. Come on! Read the story, its actual better than this!!


	4. Vision of an enemy

  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
The dimness of the skies filled the room as soft platters of rain dripped in the windows. There was uncommon brightness seen in that morning but it was robbed of its joyous shine in the present afternoon. The victim of this incident was gently laid in a white linen bed. Her whole body was without any reflex or signs of recognition. For this, every part of her body was inserted with receptor tubes, definitely to keep her alive  
. "Misao-chan" Ochiai's hand trembled with anxiety as she have slid the newly bought flowers in a porcelain vase.   
Her gate that holds the senses. The one to be able to be foretell the secrets of time and space. Stolen. Locked. Closed. Hidden beneath her eyes. Each gate that holds the overall stability of an individual, is technically part of her life-force and electricity distributed to carry each motor and reflexive responses on each nerves to produce hormones. The loss caused by this incident enables the involuntary muscles to be paralyzed. The thing that keeps her alive now is the excess energy possessed by the Gate Engine and the provision of some energies given by the team.   
  
Outside of this tranquil room, was a flustered Reiko busying herself over...  
"Kaoru-chan! Yamete!" trilled Reiko. Trifled by Kaoru who was now making craters in the clean hallways of the once peaceful solarium. Kaoru, well (sweats) was making earthquakes by stomping the newly-moped floor and making some low mutterings under her panted breath. "Why?" She cried in frustration." Who does she think she is?" her quick punch sent a shuddering shake all over the hospital. "Kaoru..."a emphasizing voice held her crumpled hand and stroked it with a slow movement. "Don't" Reina was now beginning to feel the desire to create havoc when she had seen with her own teary eyes the things went through her mind when Kenshin was lost his life. Reiko was touched when her heart knew that everything was crumbling down. "this Key..." Konoe choked with sobs..."I can't understand why...does this key...wants them back...doesn't she see what will happen.." with a tender press between her lips, she heard a comforting word. "Hush" And Kaoru cried more than she expected.  
  
"Ahem." A deep timbre cleared the throat to restored their own decency in front of their leader. Kaoru hastily wiped the dewy moist that brewed on her lids. As order reigned in the turmoil, Shirei delivered the message he had just received from New York. "We re starting to decrease in number. With a special request to the UN and the AEGIS main department, they have agreed on the decision to deliver the last gatekeeper reserved by the Special forces."   
"Shirei, I think that the official gatekeepers in our party are already nine. (Yukino was not counted since the Data that were concerning about Identity does not have Yukino's file. Also, she's dead...) The defense of the other sectors would be useless. How can you explain that?" Kenshin asked as he straighten up from his lobby bench.   
"The invaders that were in each contaminated areas had transferred here... besides there would be an extr energy left for their gate engines to move by themselves." with a confirming nod, he had a meaningful browse on Kenshin's face. "Looks like I know what will be the reason is...."  
"So who will be the gate member then?" he planned to have the subject change, for his ears were as red as his hair.   
"The one who carries the Gate of Control"  
"Shirei! Do you know who are you asking for help?!" Kenshin bolted with his thunderous storm.  
"The Key itself uses psychic powers. I have predicted this since there were boundaries to identify signals." ( Explanation: If the invaders used their true form, they would alarm even inside the HQ. But the 'Key...whoever she is...stole it and no detections of any dimensional energy alerted on the screen) Shirei was still composed despite of Kenshin's adamant refusal. "The Gate of Control might be able to detect the Key while the process of dissecting the Gate from its owner which our magnetic detectors cannot perceive . Also, Himura he had brilliant strategies that you know I couldn't think of....he had even fooled you once." he was going to praise the unknown gatekeeper when Kenshin scathed in low tone. "If he dares to touch anyone....Then let me kill him. And In front of an invader attack is no exception." he hissed.  
  
"Very well, Himura. But you do know that we need help. Surely you would not do such a thing." thus, Kenshin stepped out. There was no reason to be assigned with a group with that bastard.  
"Shirei, I've got something to attend. Baby-sitting. Kenshin can't leave his post. I'll just drop them by to Kamiya-chan." Reina slung her rifle to her back she sprinted in the hall.  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
Reiji sighed. Boring. The two creatures were arguing about something. He had heard about something that someone kicked Kikai's ass. Well, that's new. Particularly that he was limping as he walked on the empty space. His musings was disturbed when Akuma's stone-cold emerald glaze turned to him.  
  
"Shadow" his uncommon growl filled the silence and murmurs.  
"Yeah?"  
"The Invader spies had brought something interesting"  
"And that is?"  
"This" Kikai threw a black tape which had crimson bold 'Confidential' on top. "can achieve our goals for a record time"  
"Hmmmm..." Reiji's mouth curled into a grin. "I'll watch it with Megumi. She might have any help with that gate of hers"  
As soon as Reiji was out of earshot, Kikai muttered, "That boy already knows who was in our way?"  
"Seen you." Akuma blustered." In that night, I thought Reiji was cringing in delight to have that bastard left to pieces He want to have a try himself. "  
"That monster needed to be stopped." Kikai took a long breath. "No matter what it takes, even calling that. that...thing."  
"She..." Akuma gritted between his teeth. "Could wipe us any second, idiot. How dare you finding her. We are at stake here!"  
"It would be different" Kikai gave a crooked smile, crinkling the pained cross scar. "If we have her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Pluck. pluck.  
  
Each drops sunk into the welcoming earth.  
  
Pluck. Pluck.  
  
In order for others to live they have to die. Their duty is nurture the soil that allows for beings to exist.  
  
Pluck. Pluck.  
  
Stupid, really. For her to have such notions that she never have the chance to realize.  
  
Pluck. Pluck.  
  
Does she even realize that each flow of the raindrop is mingling together with her own?  
  
Pluck. Pluck.  
  
Zettai no baka.   
  
She was amazed how the misty park enhanced the glaze of the razor leaves on the cowering trees. She should have ran for cover when the skies rumbled and signaled it off with its strong whistles of cold wind. Maybe her mind registered that in spring, no decent cloud will dare to hide the gentle smiles of the sun. But no one can guess how Nature will devise her own ways....which had made her stuck in the middle of the rain. Finding for shelter seems useless now. the random thoughts with sneeze form her nose she continued stepping through the muddy park with her head dizzy in the recent events that occured. Shirei just assigned her to contact June Thunders to escort Feye-chan towards the Far East as her plane made a stop to China. Also some communications assistance from the AEGIS operators to contact the relatives of Misao-chan in the sudden incident. The group were in different destinations to do their assigned instructions by Shirei. She had reported that she already finished her duty (June Thunder's arrival at the airport with Feye and Shirei's request of some sort to the UN ) , thus Shirei allowed her to be dismissed. But...  
  
"Ruriko-san?" a shadow loomed over her head. A towering black umbrella. Husky and coarse voice. Recognizable.  
"Ukiya-kun." Her gaze enlighten his anxious features. Then she had recapped his earlier proposal. "Ukiya-kun! Gomen! I think we have to cancel the Ice cream." she had certainly missed such opportunity..."I'm cold."  
"Can you have some noodles?" He suggested naturally. "that is if you're not busy."  
"Sure." her reply was hardly done when Ukiya's excitement captured her limp arm, sprinting towards the   
nearest soba stand. That was a small stand near the police quarters. Wooden poles and old men steaming despite of the biting water and wind. Ruriko never spoke anything as her feet dragging like lead or the rain seemed to increase the headache. But who can say no and be left behind, if the consequences will be hot soba noodles and his presence, what she can ask for more? Driving themselves near towards their destination, Ukiya skidded into stop. It was Reina-san, with the two little girls that Himura-san had when she was being led to have her own image drawn. "Reina-neechan! Foxtail's customer!" the one dressed with its green merino blouse pointed to her direction. Her roving eyes hd a suppressed merriment between that smirk she gave. Reina seemed to be squirming her lips and turning her flaaxen strands and sky blue orbs towards them. "Ruriko-chan, if you two expecting date from these noodles, their out.." then she was laughing with her, beholding such amusement.  
  
"Nani?" unclear about the cause behind her humurous burst.  
  
"Ukiya Shun!" gasping for breath. "Ruriko-chan is so wet! Then you have an umbrella over her!" telling it with in her silly earnest way ,as if a matter of fact that they will never notice.  
  
Ruriko, with flushed cheeks, only realized that her hair was in a scattered through out her head. The silent drops that slided through the folds of her garments. Ukiya took a good look at her then gazed for something to hide his steaming, reddish face. The blue cotton, dripping with water, seemed to capture also the delicate curves of her body.   
  
"Oi, Ukiya-chan! Why are you blushing?" Innocence and sweetness poured on Reina's voice, which did not emphasize each of the mentioned things. Both faces, with identical facades, seemed so comical to each other.  
  
"Yamero, Reina-san!" defended Ukiya to her feline features. Being tortured by women in this day...  
"Ruriko-neesan, want to go in the dojo?" The brown little heads wobbled with enthusiasm as they have caught both of her slender arms.   
"Gomen... I must go home now. Maybe some other time, I'll go there." her weak reply was more than a whisper. Suddenly she bit her lip at the sudden burning sensation on the middle of her chest. Her pale face have been noticed by an ivory hand on her forehead. Flaming heat radiated to alarm   
"Ruriko-chan...you have been too long outside. Get changed with those clothes of yours!"   
"Chihru-san?"  
"You have a high fever!" her demanding tone altogehther with her hands on the sides of Ruriko's frail shoulders. "Come on, let's take you dojo...It's just a block form here!"  
"But my house is only..."  
*But I insist...* the eerie voice interrupted her and vagueness claimed her.  
  
"Rurripe!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ouch!"   
  
A pop was felt in the sensitive ears of June Thunders as she stepped out from the plane. The pressurre of the plane had made her airsick. Gratefully, she had the lively company of Feirin. However, the vexation of Feirin cannot be hidden as the trip was being made. Her beloved monkey was in the cargo, waiting for her. Feirin had her worst instincts flowing to her mind. Worries flowing from the possibility that the bananas were poisoned to the thing that there might be some invaders that will pester her pet. Such weird imaginations.... The vulnerable lass, as she had expected, is carting her away towards the unloading section of the airport. As the final click of the latch has been heard, Feye clasped her hands and threw them in jubilant welcome as brown fur suddenly trotted out.  
  
"Ukkeiya-chan!" her eyes teary with delight.  
"EiEiEiEi!" the innate response of the fur ball.  
  
Raptures of Oh-how-I-miss-you and some incredulous how-do-you-do speeches burst. Their drama is worst than the Latin operas and Native tele series you'll see in shows...but combined. (Miko: Like ours?) If she weren't looking prim and has a sane mind today, she might have gone towards the arrival without even bothering to witness this. But she reminded herself that her other companion had given her the choice to watch this. As soon as Feye had gotten the lively primate out of its crate, she led her back to the outside the airport. Their male escort, in pale emerald turtle neck sweater and long white denim pants, was outstanding to the oblivious crowd. He was easy to elaborate from the increasing people because of his height and striking appearance. Although he has this pair of icy teal eyes (that some women will dream off. [Miko-chan: Suuure]), with its dark smoky lenses that creased his handsome build, that gaze had never failed to ensure even a glimmer of fear in the pit of her stomach.   
  
Feye, in the contrary, having goose bumps and chills every time a stealthy gaze met her frightened glance. He had been her past Gate member when she had worked with the AEGIS Shanghai, China. He was often compared to a silent tiger in the vast greens of Mainland China. (She was compared to a robust chimpanzee...) She was informed from the files she acquired that they were both with traumatic experiences in his family. She could have gotten farther if the conscience burdened upon her. More so, he had this personality that would make everyone believe that he has eyes even in his hair...The whipping of the gales in this rain cannot even lower his elevated tresses!   
  
Japan. His ill-fated home. Memories of shedding and agony. However, the Key, who had been also had superstitious belief that it can do miraculous possibilities with its blood has led him here. The ghostly girl with a pearly kimono related to him in a dream. That girl, Yukino, as he could grasp in his notions, was his playmate back then...She left with no farewells or even a smile...It sounded crazy now. He had no recollections of his childhood, only the death of his sister replayed again nod again. The purpose of his journey to return here with a grim decision.   
  
"Thunders." The name rumbling deep on his throat.   
"Ara?"   
"The AEGIS department will do anything to eliminate her and obtain her abilities."  
Feye-chan shoved her inside the taxi, unmindful of the two in serious silence.  
"They are greedy." June couldn't help to sigh. "But it is different here, Investigator."  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The only ornament she wore on her auburn tresses.  
The dancing ray of light that adorned her head to remind her of precious memories...  
Covered in blood...  
  
"Give that back!" stretching her limp arms to retrieve the coveted accessory. The hurdles to achieve it were the engulfing flames, burnt skies, ghastly smells and her atrophied body due to some invisible chains and indestructible boulders buried with her body. The lady who was kneeling in the pool of scarlet liquids and endless number of bodies was staring to it intently, blank and vacant. The precious piece that she held in her grasp were smothered with blood...scorching into flames, the thick metallic blood turning into fuel...devouring the woman .  
  
Naze...Tasukete...Onegai...  
  
A soft plea in the midst of her tears, marked through the mixed soot in her cheeks, swiftly going in her sympathy and her strong will to lend out a hand in whatever way she could do .Ruriko strived to lift herself from the blemished ground. Unfortunately, being a captive in the inhumane tortures, couldn't even move herself in an inch. "Save yourself!" screaming in the top of her exhausted lungs. But she did not nudge from her position. The only thing she did was her neck crooned over 90 degrees, her profile fully exposed in front of her...She cannot take a close-up details about the one who constantly haunting her dreams. Yet Ruriko, in her curiosity, tried to have glimpse of facial features. A mere blur, not enough to make anything out. Then a quote she heard from someone's lips...*I locked myself in time* The words drifted...a flash of light followed to blind her and the faint spark of pain.   
  
"Rurripe!"  
"Ungh"  
"Shh..she's recovering, don't startle her."   
  
Coffee orbs slowly adjured her eyes. The first thing that she set upon her brown pastel eyes was Ukiya showing his disquieted expression and an elated Kamiya brushing a moist cloth upon her fevered brow. She could have known that Ukiya is so readable in desperate situations. Hands crumpling and shaking. With his teeth gritted to anxiety.   
  
"Where are we Ukiya-kun?" her first words from unconciousness.  
"You did not told me you were already having a headache in the park, don't you?"   
"Iie"  
"Naze? I could have accompanied you towards home." he pounded his fist in the wooden ground.  
"Are you angry with me?" her plaint palm assuaging her strained fist .   
"With myself" his anger placidly lingered on her fingers.  
"Ukiya-san." her apologizing reply, tender than the lightest whispers. "Gomensai"   
"Reina-san had only fetched some ice bucket to cool down your fever. Don't strain yourself." she interrupted with wistful eyes as their serene moment able to forget that there was company in the room. A wisp of breath was released and then she bubbled up with mirth. Hilariously laughing and stomached ache conquering,   
"What?" Ruriko and Ukiya identically inquired. Their fixed questions and gullible raised eyebrows had sent her to peals of laughter.  
The couple just goggled at her while she was already roaring uncontrollably.  
"You..." she wiped her tears, obvious that she rather had a hard time snickering. "You two..." pointing her shaking finger. "Look so pathetic!" at last, she had kept her inhalation short to result into some miserable coughs. The couple were turning into the ripest human tomatoes ever seen in the world. Ukiya could not hide the fact that he was so close Ruriko on her futon. When Kamiya-san had sobered a bit, she contemplated them with a silent remorse for laughing at their romantic fancy.   
  
"Ruriko-san, you are in my dojo. Welcome" she admonished herself to Ruriko's unsettled question earlier.  
"Eh?"  
"You don't see any students since they have already finished all their studies here. It stands as my home for now..."  
"And for us to disturb her now and then..." Reina placed a tin bucket with cooling stuffs in the hands of a startled Kaoru. It rattled against the wooden boards as it was laid down beside her. Reina-san following as well as her legs were bent sitting on the floor.   
"Don't be so noisy...Saemi-chan is resting...." she reprimanded to Reina as she deposited some ice in the continer bag.   
"Saemi-chan?"   
"Ukiya-kun, Saemi-chan is staying here for the mean time." her assuring reply to Ukiya's uneasiness." Don't wake her yet, Reina-san didn't bought the noodles she requested." she admonished with an odd serious face. Then it was their turn to snicker at her. Soon it was already contagious and they fell into healthy chuckles.  
  
Ruriko had already forgotten at the spreading icicles prickling....when she suddenly fell silent, closing her eyes....succumbing to the covered hand and splattering rain in rhythm under the rooftops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had his attention caught as he had settled his eyes upon the tears of the sky. Spilled tears...he wondered for whom. The bitter howling of the wind had rattled against the frail shutters in the well-lit lobby. The reflected light from the wet floor was not enough to distract him from his boring duties(filled with cement and plasters...Konoe-dono have overdid her tantrums.) That mahogany spiked boy...he was certainly interested when he was informed that he was the one who caused that another scar on that idiot Kikai. And attempted to curb his gate to his will without himself turning into shreds of corpse in flames. His friend, Ukiya, had never managed to survive. 5 years had already passed since his death....then his son to inherit it. To become stronger than what he would never imagine. How Ukiya managed to turn his gate to surpass the one who supposed to inherit his title.   
  
A rasp of cloth. Clacking leather against the floor. He whizzed round to his left to find Shirei gazing intently upon him.   
"Himura"   
"It's you" he stated with familiarity as his sharpened eyes softened from the alarm he perceived in a matter of seconds. "Where are your two other Gate keepers?"   
  
"Them?" he meant Konoe and Asagiri, since they were the ones who had resulting problems for the Hospital maintenance for awhile. "I sent them to the school, probably expecting their arrival."   
  
Kenshin snarled. He didn't mention who's the one to arrive right? That kind of loathing they have for each other...Shirei could only roll his eyes inwardly.  
  
Shirei held his breath. This man, who was considered to be the most dangerous man alive in the plane, was thinking something that he could not estimate what was going between his train of thoughts. Probably to answer his musings, he must ask him. After all, he had a lot to wonder what's next in few more minutes. He was really absorbed as it squinted towards the continuous flow of drops in the panes.  
  
"Shirei." Finlly he broke the uneasy silence pervading the walls.  
"What is it?" he was dreading that he might let his head roll for allowing his arch nemesis to join them. He could not consent to that. Since te pain that he caused was a very high price to him. Very much expensive.   
"I want your captain to be in my guidance." No, Shirei must have his ears clogged. Does Kenshin know what the hell he is saying?  
"Himura, I think that is too early for Ukiya-taicho!" he bellowed, thunderous enough for the nurses to tke a second glance upon them.  
"Nothing is too early if you want to prepare for something." he quoted back. He was dead serious." Like this situation" His eye contact with him held that sheer stubbornness that every one of them can't manage to break . Even death could not snuff it out.   
"You are only the Gate master here in the AEGIS agency..." he began.  
"How many times I have to tell you that I am controlled by the gate?" he conversationally answered.  
"And I found Ukiya's son to be the one that might surpass my level." he replied.  
"That's impossible." he said in disbelief.  
"Shirei." his voice was now filled with patience. "That boy can control his gate without killing himself. That's the true power I seek. His will to protect. Without shedding any precious life."  
"You mean, he can surpass you in any aspect because of that single belief.  
"If you will let me..."  
"Its alright. But may I ask what makes of you think he is the one?"  
"Your records" he shrugged then his eyes suddenly darted towards the window. Battle chi...  
Shirei's attention was diverted towards the sudden cringing metal, Ochiai wildly informing him that Invaders were approaching to this exact spot. The predicted span, was "5 minutes. In section C-8. Whereas the hospital grounds in danger. "  
"Ochiai-kun, The sortie must be assembled immediately." Not waiting for the 'ryoukai' response, he cranked his neck beside him.  
"Himura?!" bewilderment was written all over his face.  
  
The glass pane which secluded the downpour of rain was now hissed open. He didn't mind that the windows were shattering against the heavy gales that it brought. Even the height that could have made Ochiai faint. The word he just muttered was commanding and even threatening.  
  
"Stay."   
  
He planted his foot upon the railings of the window, and he soared in the heavens, dropping down in a 100 mile structure. His scarlet mane whipped in his back in the fast approach of land. His elevated body was inclined towards the ground as he hoisted up his appendage, stretched out and no clear sign of trepidation in the incoming impact towards the concrete bottom. Plummeting in a dreading velocity, loud whistles of pressure in his ears and heart throbbing of battle residing in his soul, he cried out. The one who was destined to be afflicted by this damned sword....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A signal alarm was distressed as Kaoru leaved for the prepared tea, with its promised sweets cratered in its tray.   
  
"Invaders in the hospital near Shirei's position. Its wave signals has been identified as Shadow's wavelength!" Ruriko's breath was abated with vexation. In turn, Ukiya positioned himself and raced himself towards the frail papers. Reina, gripped the ready lethal weapon that has been obviously attached their attention earlier. Ruriko, as well, stood up and her feet slipped smoothly against her shoes.   
  
"Matte!" Ukiya halted her actions as she looked upon him in a startled expression.   
"You are not going anywhere. You are staying her with Kamiya-san."   
"Ukiya no baka! I'm still fine! I'm going with you." she vehemently jerked her wrist from his grip.  
"Yare yare..."Reina sighed with amusement.   
"You haven't recovered from your fever a bit!" he anguished.  
"Both of you, stop there or Kenshin would not leave anything but piles of rubbles!" Reina castigated them as she undertook the risk to put to halt their useless bickering.  
"Ye..yes!" they were both abased at the sudden outburst of impatience from Reina-san.   
"Better" her tone abated from their constant bickering. Her voice descended into chirpiness as she "Kaoru-chan! We've got something to do! We'll be back for tea and ramen!" her hollering to vibrate against the hollow walls of the dojo.  
"Ikirimasho!" The trio sprinted that would have broken their necks in the craze.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenshi....  
  
His head inclined towards the dark zephyrs that bursted out of the gate. his whole physique ws plunged in the center of its churning circles. The recognizable flare of his amber silted eyes glowered. I call upon you...his concentrtion was focused upon the sonorous lullaby of the conflict.  
  
Ansuretsu...  
  
A figure was envisioned to envelop him with its rzor breeze. Dragons. Their serpent-like abilities to wrap themselves against his erected body. Forming upon his spine scaly monstrous wings. The black feathers pouring upon his back freely, his whole being forgetting what was gravity.   
  
As each move I make, I perform a step to vanish lives  
within my grasp...  
No matter how it will send turmoil upon my soul...  
No matter how my grief will devour me, cringing upon the pain I brought...  
  
Ken....  
  
The ground began to lessen its extra dust as his wings began flapping wildly and holding to a halt.His feet landed on perfect synchronization. The feathers began to wilt dramatically as he withdrew his hand, it discarded immediately and materialized into a daikatana. The glazing aura floating caused a slight tremor...  
  
Even though this raw misery will give me lamentation throughout my nightmares...I don't care.  
I just want to be finished with it.  
  
Oh my...Shirei glued his eyes upon the tiny representation that made him believe that he was not a special pancake. And in the process of falling, he summoned upon that jinxed blade, That sophisticated sword that have caused million lives to perish. The best thing he could do now is to protect the patients and workers inside the building. Surely, with that cursed thing around, danger is screaming at everyone.  
  
"It's time." Kenshin breathed with anticipation. The carved sheath formed, distinguish upon his right waist. His index flickered upon the the well-held saya.  
  
"Shadow Edges."  
The 20-feet thick wall crushed immediately into pebbles. The silhouetted blades grazed upon the wide barrier of the hospital. His malevolent grin and insolent gaze enlighten him...  
"Shadow...Kageyama Reiji." he chortled sarcasm.  
  
"And you re the infamous Angel Slayer, if I m correct." Reiji could not suppress his the smile he is pulling. In fact, he was already out of his border line of glee. A new playmate. An insect that will take more than the usual pesticide. Another breed that have survived since he is one of the strongest...  
If you'll excuse me, I want you to know that I am very grateful that you've shown those two idiots what they deserve but..." he moved aside to give him an ample view what was in store for him.   
  
A great army of invaders, probably ranging from 70,000-no, 80,000-since they have been organized into 40 large roaches, with its slimy wings and elevated snipers. Reina would cringe in sight. Ochiai would squeal in disgust.  
"It's been nice to be introduced to you, Angel Slayer."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ukkeiya have been fidgeting annoyingly, signing distress felt only by primate.  
  
"Just what I have thought." Jun snapped up her rifle to her side. It was astonishing how a thing like that popped out from her hands. (But AEGIS weapons always do that...Feye reminded herself.) "The only thing we should know is where...". Sure enough, the answers arrived when Ukiya-daicho and the others bupmed themselves within the Tategami High pavement.   
  
"Minna!"   
"Feye-chan!" Reiko came along with Kaoru, when she have perceived them within her eyesight.   
While they were having some exchange of greetings, Jun and Reina...  
  
Well, for both are the most talented snipers in the world....and also the cringing critics, they were probably wishing each other ill luck.   
  
"Ayayayaya! Thunders-san!"  
It cut first the grave stares of Jun, observing that when Feye's cry raised a pitch, means terrible distress. Which was always, by the way. "Nani yo?!"  
  
"Yukishiro-san! He's gone!"  
Mercy on her, she lost her eyeballs on front of him for five minutes and he was way with nothing to alarm them about that.   
  
"Yukishiro..."Reina's hand clamped on her mouth to keep it from hanging. That good for nothing...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That darn kid.  
  
His stupid smirk in that face. He was enjoying the show for himself. He didn't gave a damn that his 'intelligent' life forms were turning into glass brands. And it was already creeping on his nerves. as each provocation of his senses that he should get a move on to do some serious damage on that teen, a blasted roch will block to delay his tactics. Any second now, he will be out of insects...The spectacle would be over. His reflexive slashed violently in the massive trunk of the bug. He gathered speed enormously as he stomped upon the roach destroyed abdomen. Creating the strength for his elevation towards to the horizon, Dropping with his whole weight, his sword lifting a heavy thrust into another bashed skull of an innate bug. Its glowing red core emerged with blazing shards of emeralds.  
  
Shit.   
  
Angel Slayer...at first he thought the Invader executives were absurd. This man been in his thirties and looked like a crap. He didn't expect that way. His impression was not in the approximation of his abilities. Foul aura emitted at each stroke and contact of his intricate blade. Heck, even those fools step four times backwards whenever they have felt his twisted sneer and flaring amusement exhibited in his amber orbs. As he was watched it with speculation, his craving for power was awaken again. The red-tailed fox wazs compared to the power of death itself. Underneath the blonde scalp, he mused why Kikai had managed to survive. Maybe a stroke of dumb luck...  
  
Kenshin shook off the gooey blood out of the roach's noggin from the blade, an abrupt movement disturbed him from his rear. When he twisted his head behind him, the thick smog was sliced by with grimy feelers. It was already arranged that he was going to be in halves when it will hit in his chest.  
  
If he had been close enough less of n inch, that could have happened.  
It stopped, leaving a calculated look in Kenshin's surprise. The invader in its fusion form started to swagger like mad. In some unexplainable force, the razor sharp feeler buried itself into another core. When it was turned into invader dust, the roach started to disintegrate slowly into pieces, the gleaming ruby cracked with a miniscule time.  
  
Unusual actions as if controlled by strings of manipulation. Dying under some dominion of the one who controls a marionette. The only human being he knew to have this privilege....  
  
was...  
  
The dreaded thought came, infuriating his whole being as he saw the white mop of hair on the middle of the chaos. His hand lowered after the mandarin swirls disappeared slowly. He confirmed all of his suspicions that it was his doing when he had that malicious smile.  
  
Enishi.  
~~~~~~~` 

Guys...I'm enjoying this.... 

Well...I'm sorry if it's late. This is supposed to be Rift's B-day present. But I came late...Gomen. 

I don't know what became of the fight scene...tell me if it's not ruined. 

I want to say Thanks to D-Scyther, Hirumi, Blueangel, Sushi Inc. and Rift-kun   


You're the ones who inspire me to continue this...Arigatou. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
